Connor armstrong
=MIA= Details Full Name: Connor Armstrong Department: Civilian Rank: N/A Clearence: UKGC 05 Status: Missing, believed killed (See note ♦) Assignment: Team MacDonald Birthplace: Leicester, UK ---- ♦ File Note : Dr Armstrong was seen to be “life drained” and left for dead during the Chase/Lewis/Font rescue mission. Subsequently his voice was heard over the radio during a claim by Pestilence that he had the doctor a prisoner. The authenticity of this voice cannot be verified at present but pestilence is known to have access to a sarcophagus & thus, the means to restore a clinically dead individual. Dr Armstrong status is therefore recorded as above until it can be clarified. This report is entered locally on the offworld copy of Dr Armstrong's personnel file on Dr Kibble’s Laptop until it can be verified and get back to Earth to be filed formally - Captain Breeg ♦ File Note : The voice has now been confirmed to be a fake and not the real Dr Armstrong - Dr Kibble ♦ File Note : Unless physical evidence of his death can be obtained the MIA designation will remain on file, however from first hand accounts of the circumstances of his loss it appears unlikely in the extreme the Dr Armstrong could have survived. -Col. Thorne Biographical Overview My background is in developing electronic systems to work in hostile environments. Vehicle systems frequently have to operate in an environment more hostile than deep space. For instance, in space, extreme low or high temperature may be encountered. On an off road vehicle, extreme temperature gradients may be encountered when an exhaust heated sensor is subject to water splash or immersion. My work has extended to liaison with military and government agencies for requirements in respect of crosstalk et al between on board vehicle systems and military electronics fitted to or carried by the vehicle. This in turn has crossed over into compatibility with non NATO systems and equipment. Study of the signals involved has developed algorithms for determining the operational mode and activity of electronic systems. This has led to co operation with various military technical establishments and procurement departments in developing systems to enable Western/NATO equipment to control or interface with former Warsaw Pact or Far Eastern hardware. I am thus an expert in making systems of diverse origins communicate and interface with one another. I shoot for sport & enjoyment with an 1874 Creedmoor Sharps rifle (the weapon commonly known as the “Buffalo gun”) and a pair of revolvers. Through my associations with various military organisations I have completed qualifying courses on common automatic weapons. I acquired my Steyr AUG in Saudi Arabia, whilst on a project to adapt the terrain following cameras on a vehicle for security use to recognise an explosive device under the vehicle. Opponents of the local Sheik, who was my customer, ambushed the vehicles. In the ensuing firefight I took up one of his fallen guards weapons to join in the defence. I was subsequently presented with the gun as a mark of gratitude. I am divorced, my children are all grown & independent. I prefer to more or less drop the “Dr” title. I find an effective ploy in drawing out the thought process’ of others is to ask very basic questions, in order to get them to explain and hence think thro’ the principles on which they are working. This tends to work better if they think they are explaining to one less qualified/knowledgeable than themselves. I am a keen outdoor pursuits enthusiast, comfortable hill walking & camping & well able to look after myself out of doors. The following did not appear the least bit relevant when I thought I was being “loaned” to Customs & Excise or something similar. I fondly imagined they wanted some hi tech way of detecting illegal immigrants! So near yet so far! In the real circumstances it may be useful for you to know that I hold a PPL for light aircraft & helicopters. Certifications Small arms Medium Weapons Heavy weapons Communications Engineering Alien interfaces Goa'uld crystals Naquadah Professional Qualifications Degree in Electronic Engineering, Salford University, 1972. Doctorate in Electronic Engineering, Leicester University, 1974 Research project: Power supplies & amplifiers for Xray spectrometers, Leics Uni. Xray Astronomy Group (Prof. Ken Pounds) Back to Deceased Personnel Category:Deceased Personnel